


Don't leave me

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Noctis is alive after the end of the game, he killed Ardryn.They all lived together, but this night he had one nightmare about Gladio, what he doesn't know is that Gladio have one also about Noctis.They discuss about it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Noctis is alive after have killed Ardyn. The gang lives with him at Insomnia and was near him for guard him since they are his guard.

But this night was not okay, he had one nightmare about the time when Gladio was away during their road trip. What he didn't know is that Gladio have also nightmare about the fact that he doesn't want that Noctis leave or could die. When they have lost Noctis during ten years, Gladio thought that his heart was hurting and he was so glad to see him back. Hearing that maybe he had to sacrifice was killing him, but he was relieved and when saw Noctis back, he had survived because one god has helped him.

"Carbuncle has helped me" said Noctis at this time

When they were awake by their nightmare, they go in the kitchen

"Oh, you couldn't sleep?" Say Noctis

"Just one Nightmare" say Gladio

"Same, want to talk about it?"

"No don't worry I don't want to disturb you with that"

He looked at Gladio and then decide to confess "I had one nightmare about you when you were away during our road trip, when I saw your scar I have thought that I have almost lost you"

"But you didn't lose me..."

"Yes, I know, but the fact that maybe you could have die give me nightmare..."

"I have to admit that I had a nightmare because of you Noct..."

"Huh ?"

"I had the nightmare that you could leave or die, and I can't deal with it, it's too hard. It's was so hard that you were not here during ten years"

Following this declaration, Noctis come close to Gladio and kiss him

"Gladio I love you, please don't leave me. The nightmare has shown me that my feelings about you were here."

"Noct I love you too and it's the same for me"

Noctis cries a little, then kiss again Gladio and say "Never leave me, the only mission will be with me, my shield, Mine."

"No Worries, my King, and if you leave I come with you"

They go back in the bedroom of Noctis and  they sleep together

**END**

 


End file.
